Clancy Brown
Clancy Brown (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984) '[Rawhide]: Poisoned by a Red Lectroid's barb. *The Bride (1985) [Viktor the Monster]: Playing a version of the Frankenstein monster, he likely dies (off screen) before the films and is then reanimated by Sting (The film never says this, but it's likely this happened given the source material). *Highlander (1986) [Victor Kruger/The Kurgan]: Decapitated by Christopher Lambert during a swordfight. (Thanks to Michael) *Extreme Prejudice (1987) [Sgt. Larry McRose]: Shot to death, along with Larry B. Scott, during a battle with Mexican rebels.'' (Thanks to Michael)'' *Shoot to Kill (1988)' (''Deadly Pursuit) [Steve]: Shot to death by Sidney Poitier (during a struggle underwater; with his body sinking to the ocean floor).'' (Thanks to Michael)'' *''Past Midnight'' (1991) '[''Steve Lundy]: Bleeds to death after his arm is cut off (off-screen) by Guy Boyd; his body is shown afterwards lying in a canoe when Natasha Richardson discovers him. *Pet Sematary Two (1992) [Gus Gilbert]: Bitten on the throat by a zombie dog in the pet cemetery; he then returns to life as a zombie himself after Edward Furlong and Jason McGuire bury him there. He dies once again after being shot in the neck by Anthony Edwards in Anthony's home. (Thanks to Michael) *Pom Poko (1994 animated)' [''Gonta (voice)]: Providing the voice of a magical Raccoon Dog; He is hit by a high speeding big rig along with several other raccoon dogs (while they're disguised as a giant head), with their bodies returning to their natural forms as they die. *''Pathfinder ''(2007) [Gunnar]: Falls to his death off a mountain cliff top after Karl Urban breaks the necklace he is clinging on to (so Clancy cannot enter Valhalla) at the end of sword fight/struggle. *''The Burrowers (2008) '[John Clay]: Shot in the neck during a Native American ambush. *Green Lantern (2011) [Paralaxx (voice)]: Playing the voice of a cloud like alien entity, he is incinerated after being pulled into the heart of the sun when Ryan Reynolds uses his power ring to throw him into the sun's gravity pull (during a fight in outer space). *Cowboys & Aliens (2011)' [''Meacham]: Bleeds to death after being slashed/stabbed in the stomach and chest by one of the aliens while shielding Noah Ringer in the beached paddle boat; he dies while talking to Daniel Craig. *''Hellbenders'' (2013) '[''Angus]: After being possessed by a demon, Clancy is stabbed in the heart with a knife by Clifton Collins Jr.; he dies while talking to Collins. TV Deaths *Gargoyles: Awakening Part II ''(1994; animated)' [Hakon (voice)]: Falls to his death over a cliff during a struggle with the captain of the guards (voiced by Ed Gilbert); he returned as a ghost in later episodes, and was finally destroyed in the 1996 episode Vendettas, when Hudson (voiced by Ed Asner) destroys the axe that was anchoring Clancy to the living world. (Thanks to Neil) *''Lost: Live Together, Die Alone (2006)'' [Kelvin Inman]: Hits his head on a rock during a struggle with Henry Ian Cusick. *''American Dragon: Jake Long; Hong Kong Longs ''(2007; animated) [Dark Dragon]: Voicing a dragon; he is either crushed to death by falling boulders or mason structure, or destroyed by the otherworldly creatures after he is sucked into another dimension. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Lawless ''(2012; animated) [Savage Opress]: Stabbed in the chest with two lightsabers by Darth Sidious (Ian Abercrombie). He dies shortly after talking to his brother (Sam Witwer). *''Transformers Prime: Nemesis Prime ''(2012; animated) [Nemesis Prime]: Destroyed by Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen). *''Sleepy Hollow: Pilot ''(2013) [Sheriff Corbin]: Decapitated by the Headless Horseman; he is seen in later episodes as a vision in Nicole Beharie's mind. *''Transformers Prime: Thirst (2013; animated) ''[Silas/Cylas]:'' Terminated by Airachnid (Gina Torres). *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ''(2013; animated) [Evil Entity]: Sucked into a vortex and destroyed after Scooby (voiced by Frank Welker) destroys the sarcophagus. *''Daredevil: The Dark End of the Tunnel (2016) [''Colonel Schoonover]: Shot in the head by Jon Bernthal, while Deborah Ann Woll listens from outside the cabin. Video Game deaths *''Run Like Hell (Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted)'' (2002) [Dag'rek]: Sacrifices himself by detonating an explosive in order to destroy the alien creatures surrounding him. *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' (2002) [Montross]: Eaten by alien creatures after Temuera Morrison wounds Clancy in a fight and refuses to kill him. *''Jak II'' (Jak II: Renegade) (2003) [Baron Praxis]: Crushed by debris when Sherman Howard knocks Clancy into a construction site with his laser weapon; he dies after speaking to Mike Erwin. *''God of War III'' (2010) [Hades]: Soul torn out of his body by T.C. Carson at the end of a fight. Noteworthy Connections Mr. Jeanne Johnson (producer) The_Kurgan's_death.png|Clancy Brown in Highlander Screen_Shot_2014-09-28_at_4.48.48_PM.png|Clancy Brown's animated death in Gargoyles: Awakening Part II Savage Oppress death.PNG|Clancy Brown's animated death in Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Lawless Brown, Clancy Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Brown, Clancy Brown, Clancy Brown, Clancy Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Ghost scenes Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by murder Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe